


Reflex

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bewildered, Regina Mills finds herself reaching out in reflex... for Emma Swan. Manip-inspired fic-spasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15210) by unknown. 



> This is not even a ficlet, and I almost decided it wasn't worth sharing. But see there was this manipped image of Regina with her arms outstretched (from the ep 1 still where she's bewildered by her magic) and the manipper had put Emma (from the fall to the street behind the scenes shot) in Regina's arms. Here, then, is my rendering of what transpired.

It was a scream Regina had never heard, but a part of her knew who it was. The sound had come from above her as she stood facing off with the mob in front of her mansion. She, like everyone else, looked up. A flailing blur - no make that two flailing blurs - hurtled, tumbling and twisting, toward the earth.

Her arms were outstretched before she even realized she had identified blonde hair and a hideous red jacket. What the hell am I doing?crossed her mind mere milliseconds before the speeding body became a solid, crushing weight against her forearms. She instinctively bent her knees and her arms were curling around the back and under the legs of...

"Emma!" Her voice was drowned by at least half a dozen others also shouting the blonde woman's name.

Green eyes swiveled to Regina's face, sharing just as much bewilderment as Regina felt. They had no time to speak, though, before there was an aggrieved male shout and the other hurtling body struck the Mills lawn a few feet away.

Emma and Regina's gazes swiveled to the spot to see Charming leaning over, his arms still outstretched to aid his wife, Snow White, as she pushed herself up from the ground. Regina's arms tightened on Emma as she crossed Henry's startled gaze in the crowd. Then Snow was standing and staring at Emma and Regina from between Charming and Henry.

"I think you can put me down now," Emma said. Regina felt a warm hand against the back of her neck.

Regina seemed to jolt back to reality between the words and the touch, and Emma staggered when Regina practically threw her away and took a quick step back. "I..."

"You've got some pretty quick reflexes," Emma said. "Appreciate it."

"Right. You're welcome," Regina stuttered. She stuttered! Shit! Quickly she tore her gaze from Emma's, and once again looked to the mob on her front lawn.


End file.
